The Bird Lovers
by Angelgames731
Summary: When Tweeta gets pulled by the wind when she is laying down trying to sleep no one is there to notice. But when her mom comes back she is angry she yells "WHO TOOK MY SWEET BIRDY TWEETA?" angrily she fly' around staring at every tree she sees. Then she saw a bird looking confused at her "heheheh uh the wind pulled her uh here... and we have been taking good care of her".
1. Intro

**The Bird Lovers**

** By:Angelgames731/Angel**

** A Little Help By:53123sunflower**

** A Big Thanks To:You! For Reading!**

** Where This Story Took Place:Forest**

** Characters: Tweeta (Tweet-a) Tweeta, Beaker, Titi (t-t) Titi, Taytay,Lolo,Haily,Baily,Stephanie,**

** Tweeta Girl Newborn (just born)**

** Beaker boy newborn**

** Titi girl mom of Tweeta 52**

** Lolo boy dad of Beaker 52**

** Taytay girl seven**

** Haily &amp; Baily twins girls **

** Stephanie girl 22**

** THATS ALL ABOUT THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR NAMES!**

** SEE YA IN THE BOOK! 3 3 (;** ** UH STOP READING THE INTRO AND GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!** ** UH PLZ?** w**ait I had caps on...**

**NOOOOOOOO!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Flew Threw The Wind And To Another Bird

Tweeta blinked for the first time as she broke the egg open "oh! your here! what should we call you? hmm maybe.. uh Missipi!" Tweeta's mom told Tweeta's dad "No!" Tweeta's dad screamed "Tweeta?" Tweeta's mom asked "perfect! this is the best name ever! its just right for our little bird! shes gonna be beautiful and smart and that's why her name has to be perfect!" Tweeta's dad yelled happily "how do you know shes gonna uh.. be.. you know.. perfect?" Tweeta's mom whispered to Tweeta's dad "i just know! look at her now! shes so beautiful. Even prettier then.." Tweeta's dad said stopping. Tweeta's dad Chris looked out the hole of the bird house "I've gotta go now to work. See you! Bye!" Tweeta's mom Titi patted Tweeta then stopped. Titi looked around and all of a sudden "WAAA!" Tweeta cried Titi ran out of the bird house, then back in "i'm gratefully sorry dear oh i just needed some fresh air." Titi said as she picked up Tweeta " the weathers getting bad and..." Titi stopped then turned "WE HAVE NO FOOD!" she screamed she quickly put Tweeta down in her crib and flew out the door and started looking for food. Tweeta wiped her tears and climbed out of the crib made out of sticks and leafs, Tweeta walked on the tiny balcony that was made out of a stick and sang " Moms gone! Dads gone! no ones here to save me! catch me wind catch me wind! now or never!" Tweeta closed her eyes, looked at the stormy clouds, felt the wind pushing, fell asleep, the wind carried her away. When Tweeta woke up a boy was next to her staring at her "hi?" he said confused "i thought you were a doll!" the boy yelled confused "well hi and i'm not a doll! dolls don't fall out of the sky!" Tweeta said _"well he is well kinda nice.. and well he's kinda dumb.. but beside that we will be good friends maybe even bff's or maybe i could be his sister! well no i can't he's not related to me at all! well at least i should give it a try... no it won't work!" _Tweeta thought "i'm.. Beaker this is my dad Lolo" Beaker said pointing at his dad. "I'm Tweeta.. i only have a mom and shes gonna scream i just know it" Tweeta said looking around. "well how did you get here? like you know if you have a mom.. how?" "well i have a dad.. but i got here because i was on the balcony on my house and i fell asleep so i have no idea what happened after" Tweeta said looking at Beaker. "_wow shes so pretty like the picture of my mother but shes gone! ... i think no shes a has a dad! *sigh* so what now! i have to marry her? hmm its all part of the bird commands it goes 1. marry the first girl bird that's not _ related to you or have the first girl bird you meet become your sister i'm doomed! well she is pretty but.. anyway nothing cares no one no one! shes the only one who cares now of days. Hmm guess so hmm i wish she knew that know.. but what if she doesn't want me!? well shes still gonna have to.. but what if i regret this? well i've gotta do it my dads gonna give me the thing right... now" Beaker thought Lolo gave him the paper and winked "_I thought so" _Beaker thought as Lolo gave him that. Beaker looked unsure at Tweeta then sighed "i'm sorry" Beaker said sad. Beaker sadly gave the paper to Tweeta. Tweeta read it "NO!" she screamed. "Sorry!" Lolo said happily dancing and tweeting "tweet tweeet tweet!" he sang "dad i can't understand you!" Beaker yelled "haha that's why i'm doing it! i'm not really your father! her father is yours I just stole you a long time ago!" Lolo said. Evilly he grabbed Beaker and flew away.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO...**

** CLIFFHANGER!**

** SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE'EM! I MEAN THE EM IS THE CLIFFHANGER **

** SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

** BYE! TWEET TWEET! **


End file.
